A Night To Remember
by mossadartninja
Summary: AU. Emma is a nerd, Regina is the popular girl, and it's prom night. And then there's the aftermath. Rating may change with later chapters so be warned
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes followed the blond as she wove through the tables, headed towards the bathrooms. _Nows my chance_, Regina thought as she excused herself and followed the nerdy girl that everyone else feigned no interest in, but she found oddly fascinating. Emma, her name was Emma and she had just moved to their town, starting school just after the second term had started. Everyone else had immediately written the blond of as a waste of time, no need to make friends with her, and being part of the popular group, Regina had no choice but to follow. But oh had she had wanted to get to know Emma better. Something about her just pulled the brunette in and now she had finally gotten the gut to do something about it.

Emma looked up as the bathroom door opened, obviously whoever it was didn't know she was in there, or else they would have waited. Everyone had scattered as soon as she had entered the small room, not wanting to be within twenty feet of her. Frankly she didn't even know why she was here in the first place. That boy had only asked her here as a joke, he didn't actually want to spend time with her. She didn't really mind that much, boys had never spiked her interest. She figured that maybe she would use this as a chance to show people that she could be fun, maybe even find a cute ass to grind against before the end of the night. And so when she realized that it was one of the girls that had caught her eye the most was the one walking through the door she almost slipped on the damp floor.

"Emma, right?" the brunette asked her, reaching behind her and quiet locking the door. All she could do was nod. "I'm Regina," she continued, holding her hand out to shake.

"I know," Emma said. "You're a cheerleader, top pick for captain next year. Everyone knows who you are. Do you need to use the bathroom because I can leave if you don't want me here."

"Why would you think something like that?" Regina took a step closer, causing the blond to back into the counter of the sinks.

"Because no one ever wants to be around me." Another step closer.

"I want to be around you." And another. Emma was partially sitting on the counter with Regina's hips bumping her knees.

"Why?"

"You fascinate me, Emma Swan," she muttered before sliding her hand into blond hair and crashing her lips against the younger girls. Emma couldn't believe what was happening right now. Don't get her wrong, she was most defiantly enjoying this, just not exactly expecting it.

As soon as her mind had caught up to the other girl's actions, Emma raised her hands anf pushed the brunette away, a luttle more forcefully than she had intended.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, cursing the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"Well who'd of thought you'd be picky," Regina chuckledñ letting her fingers brush along the bare skin below Emma's short dress.

"I'm not picky, I just prefer a little warning is all."

Okay then, I'm going to kiss you," the brunette said as clearly as she could before winding her arm around the the shorter girl's waist and pulling her against her body. This time she could feel as Emma recipocated the kiss; lips pushing back, hands finding purchase on her hips and in her hair.

Emma felt the moan that rumbled through Regina's chest, giving her the courage she needed to slip her tongue out and run it along the other girl's lower lip. She was granted access without hesitation causing her grip to tighten.

The brunette had just slid her hans down to the younger girls hips, preparing to lift her onto the counter when there was a loud knocking on the door, making both girls jump.

"Meet me by the bonfire in half an hour," Regina whispered before moving to fix herself in the mirror. Emma barely had time to comprehend what had happened before the other girl had opened the door, letting the stream of teenage girls who needed to fix their makeup. Emma quickly hid in one of the stalls until it was safe to slip out and into the dark outside of the school gym. She walked across the ball field towards the bonfire, happy she had ditched her heels a while back, and sat down on the end of one of the benches. She looked around to see who else was there and to check if anyone had noticed her. No one had of course, they were either to high to properly comprehend anything or preoccupied with sucking the face of the person closest to them.

_Man, teenagers are weird_, Emma thought, even though in less than, she checked her watch, fifteen minutes she would probably be in a similar position to them. _I'll be like one of the popular kids_. That thought caused a smile to spread across her face.

"You're early," the eerie familiarness of the husky voice sent a chill down Emma's spine.

"I didn't really have anywhere else to go," she kept her voice hushed, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

"I know somewhere you can go. Come on," Regina shot her a suggestive smile as she held out her hand for the blond to take. The younger girl shivered again as she was pulled from her seat and in the direction of the woods behind the school.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as they walked down an obviously frequently traveled trail, still hand in hand.

"A secret place."

"Wait," Emma stopped suddenly, seeing where this was going. "Am I just going to be a victim?"

"What?" the brunette asked, clearly confused.

"Are you bringing me to your secret little popular girl club to terrorize me?"

"Why would you think that?" Okay, stupid question, but she really wanted Emma to see her as a friend, not just because she looked like she would be amazing in bed but Regina really did want to get to know the mysterious girl better.

"Isn't that what you do? take the weakest prey and eat them?"

"If you mean eat you out, then yes," Regina laughed before wiping the surprised look off the other girl's face with a kiss.

"God, Regina, what did I do to get your attention," Emma groaned as lipstick stained lips moved to her neck.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the windows and a slight breeze wafting through the house, tickling her feet where they stuck out from under the sheets. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the strange environment around her. She hand't really gotten a chance to take in her surrounding upon arriving, she had been busy, with, other things...

After a little rendezvous in the woods with a couple other kids and some whiskey, they had ditched the dance and headed back to Regina's house to continue their own party that involved fewer clothes and more alcohol. And a deck of cards.

She turned her head to see the still sleeping brunette behind her, her soft snoring lifting the thin lock of hair off her face before it dropped again. Emma smiled and turned all the way around so they were lying face to face.

"Regina," she whispered, pushing the pesky lock of hair out of the way so she could press a gently kiss to her lips. She giggled as the brunette schruched up her nose as shimmied closer.

"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms before throwing one over Emma's middle.

"Just after eight," the blond answered, checking her watch behind a mess of dark hair.

"Ugh, why did you wake me?" Regina groaned, burying her face in Emma's neck.

"I did nothing," Emma gasped when teeth sunk into her already marked skin. "You woke your self."

"Did not," the older girl retorted, her fingers working themselves under the sheet and dancing across the pale skin of Emma's back.

"Did too," the blond smiled and leaned in for another kiss when her phone started buzzing on the bed side table. "Shit."

"What?" Regina asked as Emma felt around for her phone.

"I promised Louise I would be home by midnight. I'm gonna be last in line for food."

"What?"

"Broken record much?" Emma smirked before answering the phone. _"Hi, sorry, I'll be there in half an hour,_" she said as she began scrambling for her clothes.

"You're leaving?"

"_Yes, yes. No, I'm at a friend's house. No it's not a boy_." Now it was Regina's turn to smirk. "_Goodbye, Louise."_

"Was that your mom?" the older girl asked, falling back onto her bed, stretching her arms over her head as Emma scrambled to get dressed.

"No," the blond answered sharply, looking Regina directly in the eye. "That woman abandoned me, Louise cares for me."

"So you're adopted?"

"Guess I'm not as perfect as you thought I was," Emma muttered as she pulled her heels on, really wishing she had worn flats. "I'll see you later."

Regina sat up and grabbed her wrist before she could get very far, forcing the blond to look at her.

"Yes, you will see me later, tonight, at eight to be exact. I'm taking you on a date," she said with as much assertion as she could muster while she was naked.

"What? why?"

"Because you intrigue me, Emma Swan, and I would really like to get to know you better." Regina smiled and pulled her down, planting a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips. "Eight o'clock," she repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, sorry I forget to write something at the beginning of the last chapter, but I plan for this to be a four or five chapter series, and I'm still trying to figure out how I want this to go so suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. Also if you want to see anything just let me know and I'll try to include it :)**

**Disclaimer: you have no right to tell me I have no right**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Emma winced at the harshness of the woman's tone. She had been hoping to sneak in and at least clean herself up a little before facing her adoptive mother.

"I told you, I was with a friend," the young girl said, tossing her shoes on the pile beside the door. Everyone had long ago given up organization in this house.

"What was their name?" Great, an interrogation, she had only ever witnessed these before, never warranting one herself.

"Regina," she answered surely.

"Regina... ?"

"Mills. She's a junior, going to be a senior next year. She lives over by Mr. Gold," Emma explained, cringing at the look she received as she finished.

"She lives in _that _neighborhood? Emma you know most of them are rich stuck up snobs? And Mills? is she one of _those _Mills?" Louise asked as she went back to the dishes she had been doing.

"Yeah, I know, but Regina is different. She's smart and funny and nice and-"

"Oh my god you like her!"

"What, ah, no- I mean she's nice ana all but..." Emma couldn't think of a good excuse so she just stopped talking and leaned against the wall, hoping she could some how disappear.

"But nothing," the tall brunette accused, pointing a soapy finger at the girl. "You like her and she doesn't like you back."

"Actually she does," Emma corrected before she could stop the words from passing her lips. She immediately clapped a nail polished hand over har mouth, hey eyes growing wide as she realized what she had just said.

"Do you sleep with her?"

"No." Louise merely raised her eyebrows at the obvious lie. "Yes."

"Was she using you?" Now the look on the older woman's face was one of concern as she dried her hands and slowly stepped towards her faster daughter.

"No," Emma answered quickly, seeing where this conversation was going. "She's true. We're going on a date." _Oh shit, _the blond thought, _I've said to much._

"Oh my gosh, we have to get you ready. We're going to dress you up all pretty. Ruby get up!" Louise yelled. Another half asleep teenager appeared a second later, her brown and red hair a tangled mess atop her head.

"Did you just get back?" she yawn, directing her question at her step-sister.

"Yeah," Emma nodded sheepishly. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as the other girl just stared at her.

"Nice," she said, a smile spreading across her face as she held up her fist. Emma's face grew a shade redder as she bumped fists with her best friend. "So, how was it?" the brunette asked with a yawn.

"What? the dance? It was pretty boring actually."

"No you nerd, the sex?"

"Ruby!" Emma exclaimed, eyeing the woman next to them.

"I'll leave if it makes you feel better," Louise said, holding up her hands in surrender to Ruby's she-won't-spill-cause-you're-here look.

"If you don't mind," the blond muttered, her blush fading slightly. "I will talk to you later though."

"I know, you've always been the good one." Ruby merely stuck her tongue out at that.

"So..." the brunette prompted when their step-mother had left.

"I need to change first," Emma said as she pushed off the wall and made her way to their shared bedroom.

"That's fine, you can clean and talk at the same time."

* * *

"Really? four times?" the older girl asked for what seemed like the hundredth time as she brushed newly clean blond hair.

"Why, is that a lot?" Emma asked, still unsure she hadn't dreamed up the whole thing.

"Well, no, but I'm just used to guys, and the whole one and done," Ruby said with a shrug before moving to sit in front of the other girl on her bed.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," the blond muttered, grabbing the small mirror off the bed side table to once again examine the marks on her neck and chest.

"Oh, sweetie, you have so much to learn though," Ruby said with a shake of her head. "But anyway, did you know she was gay?"

"I, ah, actually no," Emma said after a second thought. "Before last night I didn't really know much beyond her name and who she was in school."

"And now you know what she looks like naked," Ruby laughed, not stopping when the blond punched her in the arm. "I bet she's hot." Another punch.

Emma paused before saying shyly, "She is. And I have no idea why she likes me. I mean, she's gorgeous and smart and funny and sweet and did I say gorgeous?" Ruby smirked at her friend's little rant, waiting until she was finished before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug.

"You've fallen hard," the brunette murmured, and Emma merely nodded against her friend's shoulder.

* * *

"_Hello?"_ Regina answered tucking her phone between her ear and her shoulder as continued making breakfast for herself.

"_Oh good, you're alive," _gasped Kathryn. Regina smirked at her friend's overdrmaticness, switching ears as she hoisted herself onto the counter. "_You disappeared last night, where'd you go?"_

"_I headed out to the club house before we decided to skip out_," the brunette answered with a shrug, taking a huge bite of her bagel.

"_We?" _Regina nearly choked. _Shit, _she thought, _how am I going to explain this._

_"I, ah, met somebody,_" she tried.

"_Name, age, and level of hotness on a scale of one to ten."_

_"Sixteen, sixteen, and, um, her name is Emma_." Regina tensed, waiting for her friend's reaction. There was a slight pause before the other girl's voice crackled over the line.

"_I said on a scale of one to ten."_

_"That's it?" _the brunette blurted out, unable to stop herself.

_"Regina, honey, it's pretty obvious you've never been interested in the boys."_

_"What do you mean? You know what, no, get your ass over here because you have some explaining to do."_ Kathryn chuckled as the line went dead before hanging up and throwing on some clean clothes. She threw a note onto the counter, letting her family know where she was, before heading out the door to the house five doors down. She had barely lifted her hand to knock when the door was wrenched open and she felt herself being pulled inside.

"You are my best fucking friend," Regina growled, "I should have known you would figure it out." She turned and walked back into the empty house, glad her mother had decided that today was a early work day.

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly enthusiastic when it came to boy talk, and I see the way you look at some of those senior girls. Oh don't pretend you don't," she gave her friend a knowing look as they made their way up to her bedroom. "Besides, I could never see you trailing some guy around all day, laughing at his stupid jokes." That made the brunette chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Regina asked as they sat down on her bed, well she sat on her bed while the other girl sat on the chair beside her, knowing what the cause of those messy sheets was, choosing instead to use it as a footrest.

"I wanted to wait until you were ready, you would tell me when the time was right. And obviously that is now, sooo, tell me about her," the blond demanded.

"Well, um, her name is Emma, she's sixteen, as of two months ago, and she's in our english class, and-"

"Wait, she's _that_ Emma? The one who skipped a grade and has to be the biggest nerd in the world?"

"That may be, but she's also super sweet and nice and funny and have you ever slept with a nerd?" Regina said with a laugh.

"No," she answered, removing her feet and carefully tucking them under her.

"She out numbered me," Regina said with a sigh.

"Eww, I didn't need to know that part," Kathryn shook slightly, drawing further into her chair, though now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea. "Can we talk in another room?"

"Relax, we used the other chair," Regina waved her off. A silence lapsed over them, and Regina laid back on her pillows, grabbing the one behind her and hugging it to her chest, a dreamy look clouding her face.

Kathryn watched her friend for a second, seeing the truth that she had kept hidden for so long.

"You've fallen hard, haven't you?" she said finally.

"Yeah," the brunette muttered into what she had deemed to be Emma's pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I went a little cliché on the names, I am aware of that. But please enjoy :)**

"You must be Regina." The young girl gulped and nodded, her grip tightening around the small bouquet of flowers in her fists. "You're not what I expected," Ruby muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door from and narrowed her eyes as the shorter haired brunette.

"I'm not my mother, or anyone who she associates with," Regina blurted out, feeling quite uneasy for what had to be only the second or third time in her life.

"Oh I know, there probably not nearly as freaky in bed as you are." Ruby watched as the other girl's cheeks turned the colour of her lipstick and her mouth opened slightly in confusion. "Oh, right. I'm Ruby, Emma's sister- well, step-sister- and best friend." She stuck her hand out for the still very shocked girl to shake.

"Regina Mills," the younger girl dumbly answered, making Ruby laugh.

"Yes, Emma speaks very highly of you. Speaking of the little nerd, she's still getting ready. Do you want to come inside while you wait?"

"Uh, sure." Regina slipped her shoes off, adding them to the large pile beside the door, setting the flowers gently down on top of them before following the other girl deeper into the house, towards the loud conversation that she had heard faintly from the door, but immediately stopped when she entered. There were seven people seated around a large wooden table, five kids, ranging from what she guessed to be six to eighteen, and two adults. Ruby sat down and motioned for Regina to sit in the vacant seat next to her.

"I don't expect you to remember this, because half the time I don't, but we have Robin and Roland, Tinker- or Tink- Ashley, and Henry. And Louise and Gregor of course," she pointed at each person as she introduced them, and they all gave a small wave in return, except for Tink, who just glared at her. "And that's our weird little family," Ruby said with a shrug.

"You forgot my sister," squeaked one of the two little brown haired boys who Regina was fairly certain had responded at the name Henry.

"She already knows her, you little dingbat," Tink cut in before anyone else could answer. "They're going on a date, which means-"

"Tinker!" Louise interrupted the messy haired blond girl before she could continue. "He's seven years old for gods sake."

"Well it's the truth," she countered with a shrug before downing the rest of her drink. "I'm going out, I'll be back tomorrow." She stood up, her chair making an unceremonial screeching sound against the floor as she scrambled away before anyone could interject her.

"Don't do anything too stupid," Louise called after her, getting a half-assed wave over the girl's shoulder in return. No one else paid her much attention as all eyes stayed focused on the new girl, though nothing more was said.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Regina muttered to Ruby.

"Emma's the good girl, nerd's never done much to warrant attention before," she answered. "If you couldn't tell, Tink's the one who justifies concern."

"And pretty girls catch our attention," the brunette turned her focus onto the oldest kid there, a boy whose name had escaped her as she really had only been here for Emma she figured if this went any where like where she wanted it to go she would have plenty of time to learn and remember everyone's name.

"Pardon?" she muttered, staring directing at the boy, well man- he did have a slight scruffy beard- across from her.

"You're pretty, and here for Emma, I'm just wondering why."

"Because I'm _intriguing_, Robin, so lay off" they all turned as a new voice joined the conversation, and Regina's jaw dropped for the second time that night.

"Wow, Emma, you… you," she stuttered, unable to find an appropriate words to describe the blond. Her thigh length black dress and the red leather jacket that hung from her slim frame did little to quell the brunette's allure towards the other girl. "I think I said fascinating."

"I think you said both," the younger girl shot back as she walked up behind the two brunette girls, laying a hand on each of their backs. "And unless you want to spend the whole night here with weirdos, I'm ready to go." Regina smiled, at both the blonde's words and the finger that was tracing the bumps of her spine from the center of her back to the base of her neck.

"It was nice to meet you all," Regina said curtly as she stood, forcing Emma to stop the tantalizing movements of her hand.

"When should we expect you back?" Louise asked, stabbing at the salad on her plate, not even looking at the girls.

"Twelve?" Regina said, making it more of a question than a statement in preparation of backlash from the adults.

"That early?" Gregor spoke for the first time, a deep chuckle accompanying the question. "I don't want to see you back here twelve in the afternoon, you hear me?" he pointed an accusing finger at the two girls, though his face was still animated with laughter.

"How come you never tell me that?" Tink grumbled, appearing in the dining room again, now wearing a much shorter shirt and a different hairstyle, carrying a pair of very high heels in her hand.

"Cause we know who Emma's with," Louise yelled at the retreating back of the skimpy green dress. Emma smirked, grabbing Regina's hand and giving her family a small wave with the other as she pulled the other girl out of the room.

"Oh, here," Regina freed her hand from the blonde's light hold and grabbed for the flowers, "I brought these for you." She stuck her arm out, not entirely sure how she was supposed to do this.

"They're lovely," Emma said with a shy smile. She had never felt like this before, like she was the reason someone else was having a good day. Sure she'd laughed and had fun with Ruby, but this was different somehow- well, other than the obvious reason. Not knowing what else to do, both girls slipped on their shoes before disappearing into the night with one final shout goodbye.

With the flowers tucked into the crook of her arm, Emma followed Regina to the curb, where an old, black, beat up, mustang sat waiting for them.

"Wow, is this your car?" the young girl asked, staring in amazement as the passenger door was opened for her.

"Yeah, it was my dad's before he passed away. My mother wanted to get rid of it but I convinced her it would be cheaper than buying a new car," Regina explained with a shrug, trying to shove her hands into nonresistant pockets. _Damn skirt._

"Like you guys need to watch your spending," the words were falling from her lips before she could stop them and Emma immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, scolding herself. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine," Regina stopped her, first holding up her hand in pause, then reaching forward and grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling her closer. "I'm learning how to do this too."

"What? how to act like a person who actually talks to people and doesn't spend all their time with their nose shoved in a book?"

"I was going to say how to love, I've never actually done anything like this before," Regina confessed, looking down at her shoes.

"Go on a date with a girl you mean," Emma corrected, lifting the other girls head with a finger under her chin.

"Just go on a date actually." Regina couldn't believe she was saying all this already, she had just met this girl. She had gone into last night slightly tipsy but with the intent to make it more than a one night stand, and staring into those bright green eyes she somehow knew that whatever she said wasn't going to make the slightest bit of sense so she opted for a break and then more talking. "Let's head back to my house," she said, stepping back and opening the door further. "Eat food and see what happens."

"Sounds like a nice date, but one thing first." Emma smirked at the confused look on Regina's face. "I get to kiss you first, cause that is something I've been wanting to do all day."

"I think I can agree to that," the brunette chuckled as she leaned forward and met sweet glossed lips with her own.

"Better?" Regina muttered as she slowly stood up straight once more.

"Mmm, much." Emma gave her one last small smile before sliding into passenger seat and pulling the door shut. Regina quickly made her way around the front of the car, starting it up and pulling away from the curb.

"So where are we headed on this wonderful night?" the blonde asked, propping her elbow on the center consol and resting her chin on her fist, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she stared at her date inquisitively.

"They just released the new Captain America movie, I don't know how interested yo-"

"Oh my god yes!" Emma practically squealed, grabbing the other girl's arm, causing them to swerve towards the curb.

"Careful," the brunette scolded, shaking the bruising grip off as she righted the car. "And then I thought we could head back to my house for dinner."

"I don't mean to be rude, but won't your mother freak out, about you know, you bring a girl home on a date? You had said the other night that no one knew you were gay." Regina sighed, turning to look at her date briefly before looking back at the road. She could see the concern and, protectiveness?, in the deep green eyes.

"She doesn't know, before this morning no one did-"

"Before last night," Emma corrected, tapping a tanned thigh where it stuck out from underneath the dark purple skirt, before resting her hand on the smooth skin.

"Okay, true, but I told my best friend, Katherine this morning. Actually she told me she knew." Regina shrugged sheepishly, pulling into the parking lot of the small movie theatre. "And my mother's away on a business trip, just Dani, the maid, is home now. I enlisted her to make dinner." They were quiet for a minute, the movie wasn't set to start for another forty minutes and neither girl really knew what to do now.

"Do you want to go in and find seats?" Emma finally asked, placing both her hands back in her own lap. "I'm sure there are going to be plenty of people here tonight- is that going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" the brunette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you are on a date, with one of the biggest nerds in school, who also happens to be female…"

"And?" she knew exactly what the other girl meant. Emma opened her mouth to answer, only to have it covered by Regina's.

"Nevermind," Emma muttered into the kiss as she gripped brunette locks to pull the other girl closer. Regina was practically sitting in her lap when there was a loud knocking on the window, making both girls jump.

"You're in a public parking lot," the woman's voice was muffled by the glass, but the stern tone could still be heard very clearly.

"Sorry," Regina called back, giving a small wave before she went about fixing her appearance. Emma watched as the woman walked away, shaking her head as she dragged two kids behind her.

"That was awesome," she mumbled before she burst out laughing, slapping her leg before she climbed out of the car and stretched her arms into the air.

"You really don't get out much," Regina chuckled, closing and locking the car. "Though I must say, that was much more fun than sitting in the back seat being the third wheel."


	4. Chapter 4

"Regina," Emma groaned, drawing out the _a _as she gripped the older girl's shoulders. "Make your phone stop buzzing."

"Sorry, it's probably Kathryn, she can get clingy sometimes," the brunette explained as she rolled off of the paler girl and grabbed her purse off the floor, pulling her phone out. "Yup, she wants to know how our date went."

"Tell her it's still going on," Emma muttered, crawling up behind her girlfriend (as of twenty minutes ago) and pressing her lips to the smooth skin of her shoulder, pushing the bra strap out of the way as she moved the ridged plane of olive skin.

"Yup, done," Regina hummed, silencing her phone before throwing it onto the bedside table. She rolled over, winding her arms around the younger girl's neck as she stared up into her deep green eyes. "Now, where were we?"

"Umm, I believe you had just asked the nerdiest girl in school to be your girlfriend, and we were making it official," Emma smirked, planting a firm hand on either side of the brunette's head.

"Ahh yes," she muttered before her mouth was covered by a soft and gentle one that gently sucked her lower lip between them. She groaned as teeth gently bit down, pulling her lip away before moving her mouth along the older girl's jaw as her hands worked as freeing her of her bra.

* * *

"You ignored my text," Regina jumped as she closed her locker door, reveling a very annoyed looking Kathryn.

"Well we were kind of in the middle of something," Regina retorted. "And I did answer you."

"Yes, with, and I quote 'date's still happening, text you later'. You never texted back," the blonde said accusingly, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Yes, well, _later_ was like two in the morning. And yes I know it was Sunday so you were probably up anyway, but I was exhausted and we kinda just fell asleep."

"Geeze girl." The brunette smiled shyly, snapping the lock closed and turning to walk down the hall to their first class. "Where is the devil that's stealing my best friend anyway?"

"She's not stealing me, Kat, I'm still hear if you need me. And she had an early club meeting."

"Nerd," Kathryn snort, pushing open the door to their homeroom.

"Maybe," Regina shrugged, sliding into her usual seat at the front of the room. "But that just means she studied how to make a girl scream," she whispered, eyes darting back and forth, watching the people around them.

"Oh my god," the blonde began coughing uncontrollably, burying her face in her backpack in attempt to hide how red her face was turning.

"Kathryn, sweetie, are you okay?" asked one of the other girls on the cheer squad, sitting down at the desk beside the other two girls.

"Yeah," cough, "just swallowed my gum."

"Oh, okay, well I just..." Regina zoned out the rest of what the ditsy girl was saying, focusing instead on her buzzing phone.

**Message: Emma ;p**

A smile quickly spread across her face as she unlocked her phone, reading the cute message from her girlfriend who currently sat in a classroom on the other side of the building.

_Hey just wanted to check in, had a great time the other night. Meet me in the bathroom by the spanish classroom after first period, I have something I want to give you :)_

The brunette smiled, pulling up the keyboard and quickly typing back:

_Well now how am I supposed to focus in class knowing that you're waiting for me? with a present no less._

There was a moments pause before the little green bubble with Emma's picture popped up.

_That's not my problem :p_

Regina couldn't help but playfully scowl at her phone.

_I can make it your problem, my place tonight? my mother has a meeting_

The shrill ringing of the bell put a short pause on the digital conversation as the teacher called for attention, and Regina cursed the fact that they always sat in the front. She pulled out her notebook, pretending to take notes as she waited for her phone to signal that she had a new message. She wasn't really watching what she was doing, only half paying attention to both her pencil and the teacher until there was a sharp elbow in her side.

_'What?'_ she wrote on the side of her paper so Kathryn could read it.

'_You're doodling her name,' _her friend quickly wrote back. Regina looked down and saw that she had indeed wrote _Emma_ in neat cursive before continuing with spirals branching off of spirals circling the elegant script.

She moved her hand to write something else when she noticed that the blonde had added something more.

'_You're falling in love with her?'_ Her eyes grew wide and she quickly scratched it out, making sure that no one would ever be able to read it.

'_We'll talk later,'_ she scribbled down before carefully tearing the corner she had been doodling on out of her notebook and tucking it in the back of her phone case just as it buzzed with a new message.

**Message: Emma ;p**

_We'll talk later_

* * *

"I have to use the restroom," Regina said, quickly slipping away from the throng of cheerleaders who hardly paid her any attention as they had just passed the football team's lockers. She walked quickly around the corner, pushing open the door to what had to be the most disgusting and least frequentled bathroom on campus- hence why she was meeting Emma here.

"Hello?" she called out, bending slightly to see if anyone was in the stalls.

"Are you scared to tell her?" the brunette swung around, not having noticed the girl leaning against he wall when she walked in.

"Who?" she asked, her joy at seeing her girlfriend suddenly gone.

"You're mother," Emma said, pushing off the wall and walking towards the slightly shorter girl.

"Why would you ask that?" Regina knew exactly why, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to avoid the answer for as long as possible.

"Because every time we go over to your house-"

"-We've been there like three times-"

"You always point out that you're mother's not there," the blonde finished, ignoring the fact that she was interrupted. "Are you ashamed of being gay?"

Green eyes bored into her, but she could see the softness and understanding within them, so she took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. She took a step forward, taking Emma's hand in her's as she met the endless green pools that only appeared to want answers.

"She knows, my mother that is. She knows I'm gay, I told her when I was fourteen."

"Then what's the problem?" Emma asked, bringing her free hand up to cup Regina's cheek, wiping away the single tear that fell.

"She's in denial. She laughed when I told her. '_A proper lady marries a man_' she said, '_and that is what you will do_'. And then she just walked away." Tears were leaving dark stains on her cheeks now, pulling her mascara and eyeliner down with her heart. Emma bunched her sleeve up in her hand and did the best she could to clean the pretty face before her.

"It's okay, you don't have to say more," she tried to sooth, gently kissing the tip of Reigna's nose.

"Thank you, for understanding," the brunette muttered before leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Emma smiled, sliding her other hand into Regina's free one and giving them both a small squeeze before saying, "Anytime." The older girl could feel a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and she couldn't help it. She captured the blonde's mouth in a sweet kiss, trying to convey how thankful she was.

"Regina?" The two girls broke apart at the sudden intrusion of another voice.

"Melissa? what are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

"Ah, emergency, this was the closet bathroom. Why were you kissing that _nerd_? More importantly why are you kissing a _girl_?"

"I, um," Regina stuttered.

"Because she's my girlfriend, and if you have a problem with that you can go fuck yourself," Emma interrupted, wrapping a protective arm around said girlfriend.

The young girl stared at them in a shocked silence, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she stumbled backwards, fleeing from the bathroom.

"That's what I thought," Emma mumbled smugly.

"Emma, she's going to go tell everyone," Regina gasped, her body jolting into action and carrying her towards the heavy wooden door.

"Why does it matter?" the younger girl asked, coming up behind the brunette and bracing her arm against the door, preventing her from leaving just yet.

"Because I don't want something like this to be found out through the grape vine of gossip," she tried to explain. Green eyes just stared at her for a second before Emma pulled the door open and marched into the busy hallway, Regina on her heels.

"Hey everyone," she shouted. "My name is Emma Swan, and this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills." She turned then, one hand gently cupping the brunette's cheek just as she had done not so long ago, and as green eyes stared into brown, brought their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. With their mouths pressed firmly together she felt the blonde slipped something into her hand before moving to wrap her arm around the older girl's waist, pulling them closer to one another.

Regina could hear gasps and the click of camera phones, but frankly she could care less, because she knew that no matter what Emma would always be there for her.

She really was falling in love with her, and it had only been a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all, so here's the next chapter. I actually meant to finish and post this last week, but work and my muse are both a bitch that seem to plot with each other to happen at the same time. But anyway, I'm off to camp in three days and will most likely not have access to a computer for two weeks. I will probably end up writing a chapter or two and a few short stories long hand, and then type them up when I get back but I really have no idea how much down time I'm going to have (this isn't your shits and giggles summer camp). So I give you this semi-long chapter to keep you going, I may upload a one-shot or two before I leave, depends on whether I finish those or sit on my ass scrolling through tumblr and reading other fics.**

* * *

"I'll see you after class," Emma muttered, giving the brunette in front of her one last quick- okay not so quick- kiss before pushing off the wall of lockers and sauntering away. Regina sighed, her eyes sliding closed as her head fell back against the metal behind her, her body already missing the presence of another pressed against her.

"You're gonna be late," came the sing song voice of the other blonde Regina seemed unable to stay away from.

"I don't care," the brunette sighed, though she did grudgingly grab her bag and follow her friend down the hall way to their first class.

"So have you told her yet?" Kathryn asked, looking over her shoulder at the slightly shorter girl who still had an overly dreamy look plastered on her face.

"Told who what?" she played dumb, her mind seeming to come back to the moment and off her girlfriend.

"Emma," she exclaimed, then more quietly, "that you love her."

"We just had our one month anniversary, Kat, we-"

"And? That girl fuckin' adores you, you let her get away and I _will _kill you. Or handcuff you both to a bed and let nature sort itself out."

"I can tell you how that situation would end," Regina mumbled as they joined the throng of students attempting to enter the classroom all at once.

"God, Gina, I don't need to know that," the blonde groaned as they fell into their seats at the front of the classroom. The older girl smirked as she fished around in her backpack for the materials she needed, only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Thinking it was Emma she quickly slipped it out of her pocket, only to have her hopes drop as she saw who it really was.

**Message: ^mom^~**

_Sweetie don't forget we have that banquet tonight. You must come home directly after school to get ready. I hear the mayor from the next town over is bringing his son and I would really like for you to meet them. -Mayor Mills_

"Shit," Regina mumbled, tossing her phone onto the desk as she slumped back in the chair.

"What?" Kathryn asked, immediately ditching the conversation she was having in favor of comforting her friend. The brunette didn't answer, merely pushed her phone towards the other girl, who picked it up and quickly read over the message.

"I thought you told her you and Emma were together," Kathryn said as she reread the seemingly harmless but truly horrible words.

"Every time I've tried, I either freak out or she has something more important to do."

"Why don't you bring Emma?" the blonde suggests, searching through her friend's contacts for that very person. Regina is too caught up in her thoughts to notice what the other girl is doing.

"I don't want to put her in a situation like that," the brunette groans, leaning forward against the desk with her hands clasped behind her head. "Her foster family is just so excepting, I don't want her to have to deal with shit from my mother about who we are."

"I get that, but what I don't get are the weird squiggles around your mother's contact."

"Oh," Regina chuckled, looking over at the blonde, who quickly dropped the phone like it was a piece of hot coal. "That was Emma, it's supposed to be like devil horns and a tail, but the little triangle thing never stayed after she saved it."

"You don't mind that she's basically calling your mom a devil?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows, while Regina just blushed.

"That was, ah, actually after the first night I tried to tell her. I had gone over to Emma's afterwards to..." she trailed off as her phone buzzed again.

**Message: Emma :p**

_Yeah sure_

"What the hell does that mean?" Regina mumbled, unlocking her phone to see the previous messages. "What the hell did you do?" she gasped, looking up at her friend, whose face was quickly turning red.

"I just invited her to the banquet, that's all," the blonde squeaked.

"That's _all_. Do you realize what you've done! You are such an-"

"Miss Mills," a stern voice interrupted. Regina's mouth immediately clamped shut as she turned to the teacher who was standing over their table, hands on her hips and a not-so-happy expression on her face. "Class has started, and I will thank you to listen and not insult your classmates."

"Sorry, Miss Blue," the girl muttered, turning in her seat so she was facing forwards and slouching down in her chair. She zoned out the rest of the lesson, her mind stuck on how she was supposed to explain to Emma that she hadn't actually told her mother about them yet. And she knew that confrontation would not go as good as the one here at school had. Save for one less person on the cheer leading squad, not much had changed.

A number of students had already known, which only vaguely surprised the brunette after her little talk with Kathryn. David, Kathryn's ex and still good friend, on the football team. It was both of them whom had first come up with the idea themselves. And then there were the "bad boys" Neal and Killian, who had both gone after Emma, only to be shot down with, as the blonde had said 'I prefer sexy brunette cheerleaders'. Plus the kids in Emma's foster family.

Regina was first out the door when the bell rang, short hair and bag swinging madly as she tore down the hallway towards Emma's class.

"Oh hey," the blonde said, a smile spreading across her face as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"No," the brunette interrupted, ducking out of the way and grabbing the other girl's hand instead and dragging her to the nearest bathroom. "Out," she growled at the poor freshman in there.

"Is this about that text, cause I kinda knew it wasn't you," Emma said as the door swung shut. Regina sighed, moving to lock the door- not making that mistake twice- before meeting the green eyes that were staring inquisitively at her.

"Yeah, I never got why Kat never just typed out the full words," the older girl chuckled. "I didn't even see her do more than read the message from my mother about the banquet. I was just annoyed because she wants me to meet with this boy and-"

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" It was more of a statement as the blonde crossed her arms over her chest, her tone almost accusing but still holding that hint of understanding.

"I've tried," Regina mumbled with a small shrug.

"It's fine, I believe you did. I've had a few foster families that have sent me back when they found out I was gay. It's scary to tell someone you look up too," Emma said, the only infliction in her voice empathy. "Which is why we're going to do it together." Regina was still for a moment before she launched herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck and burying her nose in the unruly curls.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "For understanding, and helping. I love you so much." _Oh fuck,_ the brunette thought as soon as those last words left her mouth, but the other girl barely moved, only continued to gently rub her back.

"I love you, too, Regina." Both girls leaned back slightly, just enough to meet the others gaze, goofy smiles on both their faces. "But I am going to need to borrow a dress for tonight."

* * *

"This is the fanciest thing I've worn in my life and I still feel under dressed," Emma grumbled, running her hands along her floor length maroon skirt as she looked around the large room and the well dressed people whom were milling around acting all hoity-toity.

"You look fine, now stop that," Regina hissed, lightly slapping her girlfriend's hand down before putting on a fake smile and greeting a man wearing a tux that Emma thought probably cost more than her whole wardrobe.

"If they don't know who you are, they for the most part will ignore you," Kathryn said, waving her hand at the people in question before taking a sip of wine. Emma had to agree with that since she really had just gone up to the bar and taken the glass sitting there without anyone noticing- or just possibly not caring.

"Yeah, well they're going to know who I am soon enough," the younger blonde groaned, falling back against the wall.

"Stand up straight," Regina commanded, her smile never faltering as she greeted someone else with a small nod.

"I'm not straight, why should I have to stand like I am," the young girl chuckled, fixing her posture as she received a menacing glare from her girlfriend.

"Have to act like a lady," Kathryn said in her best Lady Catelyn voice.

"But I don't want-"

"If you finish that sentence you're not going to grow old enough to be considered a lady," Regina hissed, turning on her heel and walking towards the large round table at the front. Emma shot the elder blonde a look before quickly following the other girl, well as quick as she could in the heels that Regina had lent her.

"You're sitting here," the brunette said, lying a hand on a chair as Emma approached.

"Where are you sitting?" the blonde asked, unsure if she was supposed be sitting down now or not.

"On the other end of the hall, where do you think I'm sitting?" _Oh no, _Emma thought, _she's only sarcastic when she's worried, scared or incredibly happy- or drunk- and she's only had a sip of Kat's wine. And that is not a happy expression.__  
_

"I'm just making sure you're not leaving me alone with her or anything," Emma jabbed her thumb at the other blonde in attempt to calm her girlfriend. _Mission accomplished, _she internally cheered as s small smile appeared on Regina's face for a second before being covered with a mask of indifference once more._  
_

"I heard that," Kathryn mumbled as she walked up behind the two girls. "Is your mother sitting here too?"

"Of course, sweetie," all three girls shuddered at the eerie sweetness that dripped from the elder woman's voice. Regina turned to look at her mother, barely resisting the urge to sink into Emma's protective arms.

"Hello, Mother," she muttered.

"Stand up straight dear, you want to make a good impression. You are a lady, act like one," Cora commanded. Emma snorted, earning a death glare from both brunettes, though probably for different reasons.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"Mother, this is Emma, I told you about her last week."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for helping my daughter with her homework, she has been falling behind lately and I haven't the foggiest idea why." Cora waved her hand aimlessly, her gaze drifting around the large room- this conversation obviously not of the greatest interest to her.

"I think I know what's gotten into you," Emma whispered in the younger brunette's ear, it was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud at the lame excuses Regina sometimes made. Her statement earned her an elbow in the gut and she was thankful for Cora lack of concern over her daughter.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, Mother." Regina paused before continuing. "Emma has been doing more than just helping me study." _Hell yeah I have,_ her inner mind said in the blonde's snarky voice._  
_

"Oh, has she helped you finally find a suitable mate? That would be too bad, I really liked Leapold. He is quite a bit older than you, already in college, but he's already looking good in the business world," the woman rambled on, completely missing how her daughter's face was showing a mixture of fear and sadness with every word that passed her red painted lips.

"Yeah, I helped her find a _mate_," Emma stepped up behind Regina, wrapping her arm protectively around the brunette's waist as she did something the older girl would never have the courage to do, stand up to her mother. "Except it ain't no lame ass business man, or even a man." _Okay, maybe that was too much,_ Emma internally cringed as an overly shocked expression crossed the elder woman's face.

"You..._what!_" Cora spat, her eyes darting back and forth between the two girls as her evidently shallow mind tried to comprehend what it was being told.

"We are dating mother," Regina said, her newly found voice assertive. "Emma's my girlfriend."


End file.
